A Rose that's as white as Snow 1
by MadameMissRed
Summary: My first official fanfic. its a RWBY fanfic, how i think certain events should have gone as well as my own events that i make up. this will also be a romance Yuri fanfic between Ruby and Weiss as well as some Yang and Blake. Enjoy!


**A Rose that's white as Snow**

 **Hiya! The name is Red, but it's Madame to you. I'm kind of just writing this story for fun, so forgive me if you don't think it's "good". It's not going to be a one off and I will continue it as long as I want to, so probably forever or until I run out of ideas. It is a Yuri story, Weiss x Ruby so if you don't like that, best turn away. I'm also not going to pull a cliché, make them get together in the first chapter like I see so many others do, I'm going to take my time with it and let it blossom like a real relationship. So, enjoy reading it!**

It was a brisk winter morning. Most students at Beacon academy were leaving, rolling their suitcases behind them to go home and see their families for winter break. Ruby however was not going home. Her dad was away on business so her and Yang were chilling in their dorm. Blake was there too for she didn't want to go back home. They were all playing a board game when Weiss walked into the dorm room with her suitcase.

"Well, I'm off. I guess I will see you all after the break." Weiss said gloomily. She didn't want to go home, for she did not have the best relationship with her father. She did enjoy the time she spent with Winter on the off chance she was around. However, Whitley was a brat and her mother was a small alcoholic.

"Do you have to go?" Yang questioned.

"I'm afraid so. I didn't go last year so I absolutely must this year. I'm sorry but that's the way it is."

"Aw ok. Well, try and have fun ok?" Yang smiled.

"I'll do my best. Goodbye everyone." Weiss walked off, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

At this, Ruby perked up and looked at Weiss leaving the room, as she was ignoring everyone and focusing on her cards. "W-Weiss? Wait up!" she exclaimed as she chased the white-haired girl.

"What is it Ruby." Weiss said coldly, paying no attention to the nuisance following her.

"I was wondering if maybe uh... I could come with you to your house for the break…"

"Absolutely not." She said instantly. She wanted nothing to do with ruby at this moment or any other.

"Why are you so mean…" Ruby said, slightly heartbroken at the fact that someone she considered a close friend had shot her down.

"Why am I "so mean?" I would tell you, but you would be too dense to understand it."

At this, Ruby was shattered. Weiss was usually cold, but this was being borderline cruel. Why was she acting this way? Ruby couldn't figure it out.

"Well… I guess if you don't want me around..." Ruby teared up as she started walking away.

Weiss had sighed, perhaps she was being a bit unfeeling. "Fine. But you get your suitcase and get your butt to the courtyard in 5 minutes or I'm leaving you behind." she said as she kept walking off. Ruby was a bit shocked but ultimately perked up. And screamed a big "YIPEEEE!" as she ran off to get her stuff. At this, Weiss blushed a little but shook it off and kept walking.

5 minutes later, Ruby had run down to the courtyard after explaining to Yang where she was going. And looked around to discover that Weiss' limousine was already driving off. "OH NO!" she screamed and begin running off after it but to no avail. Defeated, Ruby sat on the ground until something struck her. "semblance, DUH!" she had then begun to use her semblance to speed after the limo, jumping high and dropping into the moving vehicle from the sun roof, causing Weiss to scream bloody murder. "Ruby!" she yelled and started scolding her, but Ruby didn't care, she was just happy that she made it in time. The limo had transferred the girls to an airship that took them to Weiss' mansion in Atlas. Ruby's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped as she gazed upon it.

"IT'S HUGE! IT'S LIKE 20 OF MY HOUSE!" the younger girl exclaimed at the top of her lungs out of excitement.

"Most people do say that." Weiss said, reading a book.

The two girls got of the ship as it landed and had begun walking to the mansion together. As they had walked in, Klein, one of Weiss' butlers had greeted them and showed Weiss and Ruby to their rooms. Weiss had begun putting her stuff away when Ruby knocked on her door. "Weiss?" she said sheepishly.

"What do want Ruby?" Weiss sighed.

"Um i-i was wondering, if you would like to go out... Tonight... On a date… with me..." Ruby said awkwardly, blushing brightly.

Weiss was shocked, she didn't know what to say. She then found her tongue and figured out what to say. "No."

"O-oh…" Ruby said walking away. She had put her feelings out on the line and was ultimately shot down. She had never experienced love and her first time with it exploded in her face, she just want to die.

"However, we can go out as friends. I will show you around Atlas." Weiss said out of pity.

"Ok. that works..." Ruby said timidly, still a bit heartbroken.

Later that night...

The two girls had gone out, Ruby dressed casually wearing a hoodie and booty shorts with sneakers. Weiss on the other hand was wearing something more along the lines of a dress. They had a fun time, walking around Atlas, Ruby acting more like herself and Weiss had started looking at her in a different light. Ruby had started seeming adorable rather than an annoying nuisance. Why had she had a sudden change of heart? She had started concluding when trouble broke out…

"Well, Well, Well. what do we have here?" a chilling, horrible voice said.

"Wh-who is there..." Weiss had said, slightly fearful while Ruby was still calm.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it princess." the voice had said in a mocking tone as five guys had dropped from above, two of them grabbing Weiss. She struggled but took a blow to the face from the leader with brass knuckles.

"We came to retrieve you and ransom you back to your father. You are going to make us verrrry rich." he said with a nasty cackle, while his cronies were chuckling.

"Get your filthy hands off her." Ruby said as she walked towards him, punching him in the nose. This however was not a bright idea seeing as two more guys had grabbed her immediately. "OHHOHO! THIS ONE IS FEISTY. I like that~" he said licking his lips as he began to approach her. He proceeded to beat her as Weiss screamed, "NO! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" but to no avail. He was about to deliver the finishing blow when a voice shouted, "leave her alone!" It was Whitley. He was walking through to find and retrieve the two girls for dinner, he merely happened to show up at the right time. The gang had turned to face him as leader approached him. "And what if i don't?" he said as he pierced Whitley's heart with fear.

"I-i will tell my father…"

At this, the man started beating Whitley, punching him in the face with brass knuckles. This had driven Weiss insane, she didn't particularly like Whitley, but he was still her brother nonetheless. She let out a big bellow of anger and her symbol appeared on the ground, slowly freezing all five men, causing them to release the two girls and boy. Weiss had just passed out from exhaustion as the police arrived shortly after to find what had happened.

 **Back at the Schnee family house**

Weiss was in her room, with Ruby lying next to her. As a doctor treated her wounds she awoke. The doctor finished treating Ruby and she exited the room. So much had happened in just the last day, and there was another three weeks left in atlas with Ruby, who knows what could happen. She decided not to dwell on it and chose to focus on that Ruby was doing well. Normally she would not do this, but she cuddled up against Ruby and closed her eyes, as Ruby smiled in her sleep.


End file.
